


I think I've found my voice

by ALL_CAPS



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mr. Minecraft is a horrible father, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, and a wilbur one, cant forget tubbo too, im a tommy apologist, manifesting alive!wilbur, no beta we die like wilburs respect for philza, what are tags, wilbur goes off on phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Wilbur's resurrection goes well, though, he suddenly gains all of his old memories, leading to an unpleasant conversation for one Philza Minecraft.OrWilbur goes off on Phil because he's been a shit father
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I think I've found my voice

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, contrary to my other fic when philza is a fantastic father, in this one we follow the actual canon where Mr. Minecraft is a pretty shit father
> 
> enjoy

Wilbur sat on the bench overlooking L'Manburg, or at least what _used_ to be L'Manburg, before his own father and brother blew it up. A day ago, Ghostbur really wouldn't have grasped the severity of what had happened days ago, but Ghostbur was gone now, the naive ghost form of Wilbur had taken his place in the dark room with Schlatt. _(Honesty, Wilbur felt bad for Schlatt, having to deal with Ghostbur for eternity)._ Wilbur was still getting used to being alive, he still looked like Ghostbur, albeit he had more color to him and he wasn't dead, it was like he and Ghostbur had swapped bodies, he retained all of his old memories, but also Ghostbur's. Eret had found his old L'manburg uniform and the old yellow sweater wasn't exactly cutting it, so with a little customization, Wilbur now donned a black turtleneck from his Pogtopia days, his brown cargo-slash-military esc pants also from his pogtopia days, his revolutionary boots, and finally the red and blue revolution coat. 

Wilbur toyed with the hem of his coat as he heard foot steps approaching, he turned around to meet eyes with the one person he _didn't_ want to see. Philza, his father. 

"What do you want?" Wilbur snapped at the blond man.

"Am I not allowed to spend time with my son?"

Wilbur scoffed, "If you wanted to do that you could have just gone to Techno's, I'm sure he would have be glad to see you."

Despite Wilbur's hostility, Philza sat down on the bench next to him, "It's nice to have you back."

Wilbur hated this, who was Phil to suddenly seem to care about him after he clearly didn't for the majority of his life, "You say that and soon you'll be gallivanting off with Techno on a new 'expedition' and vanish for a year or more."

"I knew you and Tommy could handle yourselves."

"Could we though? A year with out our father, I was 16 Phil, Tommy was ten, you missed both our birthdays, you didn't even send us a letter or anything. Nor did you tell us you were leaving," Anger seeped into Wilbur's voice. 

"Will-"

"I'm not done," He shot Phil a cold glare, "You where never there for us, It was always Techno this and Techno that, it was 'did you two see what Techno did today?' or 'You two should be more like your brother'. You never cared Phil, you never did."

Phil frowned, "Wilbur, you and I both know that's a lie."

"Oh! Oh really!?" Wilbur's voice grew louder, causing Philza to flinch, "Where were you when I started my own country? I thought, 'Hey! If Dad and Techno could run an _empire_ together and Techno could be praised and held so high then maybe Dad might do the same for me!' Where were you when Tommy and I had to fight a war, a war goddamint! Against Dream! Dream! Fundy too! Your own _grandson,_ who, mind you! Didn't get to meet his grandfather until he watched him _kill. His. Father_ _._ Where were you when I got exiled from my own country! When Tommy spent day's trying to recover from it," Wilbur was full on yelling now, he didn't care who heard him, all that mattered that Philza heard what he had to say, "Sure! Techno was there, but where were you? You should have been there when i was spiraling, Tommy and Tubbo where the only people there for me! Techno may ave looked like it but you and I both know he just wanted anarchy. You should have comforted your son when he watched his best friend get murdered by his own brother at a festival _he_ helped organize." Wilbur ran his fingers through his hair, he was pacing now, anger coursing through his veins, "You only show up when I finally crack, when you realize, 'Oh well _now_ I have to go save my idiot kids.' You show up and try to stop me, because I'm 'not the Will you knew,' who was the Will you knew! Because you never really took the time to meet me!"

The words struck Philza, he opened his mouth to say something but he could find the right words.

"Of course you have nothing to say. The one thing you do for me, the one think I asked that you really did was kill me Phil. You killed me. Your own son watched you kill me in front of him, wonder how that fares on the mental health of a _CHILD?!?_ Have I mentioned that Tommy is a CHILD, Tubbo too! They are both CHILDREN. Who put their LIVES down for a country that THEY helped make, L'Manburg meant more to them than it meant to me, it was a place where they weren't.....cast aside, or neglected, or over looked. But it was still pretty shitty! I send them to war Phil, to fucking WAR all because I wanted you to be proud of me. Are you proud of me now Philza? Are you?!"

"Wilbur the government was failing! You all needed to learn a lesson!" Phil argued back, trying to reason with his son. 

Wilbur let out a dry laugh, "A lesson, ha, a _lesson,_ we need to learn a lesson." Wilbur rubbed his temple, "Let me get this straight, a lesson is not helping you kid after his is exiled by his country, is driven to almost commit _suicide_ by a man who severely gaslight and abused him, and then siding with said man when your eldest son wants to commit anarchy so you blow up his country, MY country, TUBBO'S country. You didn't even _think_ about anyone else want's or need's other than Techno's. You saw what Dream did to Tommy and Tubbo and you STILL side with him."

"Will, I did it for a reason! You know this!"

"WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING LESSONS AND YOUR BULLSHIT REASONS PHILZA." Wilbur grabbed Phil by his robe and pulled him up to meet Wilbur's gaze, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he yelled, "I WAS A BETTER FATHER TO TOMMY THAN YOU EVER WHERE, THAN YOU EVER WILL BE PHILZA DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?"

Wilbur shoved Philza back and turned away from him. 

"Wilbur..."

"I've had it with you, I wish you were never my father."

"Will, no.."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I-"

"You always say, power corrupts, now look at you. You're as bad as Schlatt and Dream" Wilbur still had his back to Phil, "Do you know that Tommy and Tubbo are going to fight Dream, alone, soon? I'll blame you if they don't come back. Good bye Philza, have a nice day."

With that Wilbur waked off, leaving his father to reflect on his actions and what they had caused. 

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all catch the saline solution reference in the title.  
> anyways this is probably shit but if you read it kudos and comments are always appreciated and make my day, and if this is the first time you've seen my works check out my other SBI fic The Prince and the Knight, Phil's a better dad in that one.  
> thanks for reading!  
> now go get a snack and drink some water!


End file.
